Sekirei: Ashikabi Ghost Rider
by ROZONROZARK
Summary: Ghost Rider in the Sekirei Game... Need I say more.


~Shinto Teito~night time

A girl who had light brown hair with blue ribbons woven in and grey eyes. She wore a thigh length, tight white gown and black stockings as well as black long name was Yashima, Number 84, she had her back up against a wall as a man with brown hair wearing a blue hoodie approached her followed by a group of other men. "Get away from me," Yashima screamed seeing her weapon was away from her and the doctor said they couldn't kill humans.

"Sorry girl but me and my friends are going to have some fun." The brown haired leader said as him and his two lackeys got closer to her.

"HELP," his group all smiled knowing they what was going to happen as they formed a circle around the scared girl. She closed her eyes as the leader moved in to kiss her.

Junichi was going to have fun with his men, but as he moved in to claim his prize he felt a hand on his shoulder stopping him. "What do you want?"

Turning around he came face to face with something out of nightmares. The person if you could even call it that was a flaming skeleton dressed in leather with spikes on its shoulders.

"**Your soul is stained with blood of the innocent." **The skeleton spoke in a deep menacing voice scaring the group. Junichi pulled out a knife and attempted to stab the thing in front of him. The knife went through the leather and Junichi stepped back with a smirk thinking he got it. The burning skeleton let out a laugh as it pulled the knife out and let it melt in grip scaring the group. One of the group members tried running after seeing what it did, but was wrapped in chains which appeared from the jacket of the monster. He let out a horrifying scream as the chain light him on fire and left him in a pile of ashes.

The other one backed up against the wall as the monster grabbed Junichi before he could escape. **"Look into my eyes!"** It demanded as the man did he saw every crime or evil deed he did. Junichi screamed out in pain as his eyes turned pitch black and steaming as the skeleton let him drop. Turning its head it saw that the third member of the group running away. The last member didn't get far as the chain punched through his chest leaving a smoldering hole.

Having dealt with the gang members it turned its head toward the girl it rescued. She had retrieved her massive hammer. It stared at her for a while before turning around and walking away. Yashima seeing her savoir walk away went to fellow him but when she got to the exit she saw nothing except a few people walking by.

~Later~

A tall girl with short black hair wearing bloomers and a Chinese style looking shirt and had a big 19 tattooed on her left thigh was running across roofs. If one was to get close enough they would see cuts on her and a scared expression. Looking behind and seeing nothing the teenage girl sat down letting the kodachis in her hands relax.

"Well it seems like you finally decided to accept your fate…" A voice said behind her causing the girl to jump back and grip her weapons tighter. The person behind the duel welder wore a tight black leather top, a miniskirt and stockings, over the shoulders wearing a grey haori with a symbol printed on it. She has long light gray hair tied in a ponytail and gray narrow eyes. "Entertain me more next time!"

The grey haired women rushed towards her and swung her nodachi as the other one blocked but was knocked back into the side of the wall. Seeing her opponent wasn't going anywhere the gray haired victor smiled and prepared to end the other. "Well Ikki it was fun but time for you to go."

The now identified Ikki watched as the other approached, "Ashikabi why could I never meet you?" She quietly asked herself as a tear went down her cheek as she closed her eyes waiting for her end. When nothing happened Ikki opened her eyes to see the nodachi stopped by a chain wrapped around it.

Both looked to see a burning skeleton dressed in leather holding the other end of the chain. **"You will not hurt the innocent,"** it spoke out pulling the chain and pulling the weapon out of the girls hand. Ikki felt her exhaustion catch up to her as she fell forward unconscious.

"Well things certainly have gotten interesting," the grey haired women said excited. Rushing forward at inhuman speeds she reached for her nodachi but was met with a kick sending her flying. Turning in the air she landed on her feet and turned to see a burning fist heading toward her. Reacting on instinct she dropped down and rolled out of the way. Seeing her weapon she ran toward it and grabbed her nodachi. Turning toward her opponent she quickly blocked the spiked chain that was sent her way.

"Man you are good," a smile formed on the woman's face as she rushed in and attempted to vertically slash her opponent. The skeletal being hopped backwards and grabbed the railing. With a show of strength he pulled a piece of it and it was covered in flames turning it into a burning weapon. The two rushed towards each other and the women was shocked as she started to be pushed back. She quickly jumped back and landed on a wall which she bounced off of and hit the skeleton sending it backwards.

The figure rolled on the ground and sent his chain flying as it wrapped around his opponent. She struggled when with amazing strength she was flung into a wall, then another, and another. The gray haired woman was released from her hold and was flung into yet another wall. Letting out a growl she prepared to charge at the being who dared mock her when her phone rang. Taking a quick look at it she got pissed at seeing what it was, "Grrr… we will finish this later!"

The women jumped up toward the roof of the building they were by. The spirit ran to follow but stopped and appeared to debate with itself before turning and walking toward the other girl and picked her up as the sun rose. When it fell on the skeleton the flames on it went out and revealed a man around 19 with black hair and eyes as he picked her up. "Well I need to do some good while I'm here."

~Story End~

Rozon: Well here is my new crossover that I wrote because it just kept coming up in my head.

Ice: Yeah because nothing else is in there.

Rozon: Shut up! Anyway read all the way through and leave a review. Oh and sorry its so short but keep in mind it is the first chapter, they almost always tend to be the shortest.

Rozark: Oh by the way if you want this also a challenge. Basically your OC Ghost Rider is in Shinto Teito and gets involved in the Sekirei Plan can either be OC x any Sekirei or OC x Harem


End file.
